


The Stuffed Giraffe

by YaoiLoverForLife



Series: Creepypasta shorts and one-shots [4]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Minor Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiLoverForLife/pseuds/YaoiLoverForLife





	The Stuffed Giraffe

Regrets were not something many of the Creepypastas had. Sure, things could have been better but many of the pastas were better off now as crazed murderers than they were when they were human. Because whatever they were now, it wasn't human. Not entirely.

Still when that first rush of insanity grips you and you see what kind of power you can have over other people. The power to kill. The fear people have of you. It's dizzying, but leads to some questionable choices. So while they aren't very human anymore and many of them are better off now than ever before they still had regrets.

Jeff "killed" his brother, thinking it was for the best. Boy what a fucked up reunion that had been. Nina and her brother, she really didn't have a choice there, well ok she did. But letting your little brother be put in foster care and grow up knowing the sister he loved was a crazed killer who let her idol (another serial killer she fangirled over and had a shrine to) make her that. Yeah not exactly the option you want to go through with, even if she did go to his grave and cry every year.

But he wasn't here for them. He was here for the most wonderful girl in the world, his Clockwork. While riding high on the knowledge that her brother could no longer hurt her and her bastard of a father was gone she'd burned everything in her past. A shame really, her art was very good when Toby could get her to draw again. But one thing she regretted burning was her stuffed giraffe.

Toby, being the amazing boyfriend she loved, had gotten her a big one at all night carnival, before people noticed the weird twitching boy, who just so happened to be wearing the same clothes a killer by the name Ticci Toby wore. People didn't often notice Clocky's eye because of some weird Slender mind voodoo that '"glamoured" or hid any...unusual....traits. Anyway, she had liked it but it wasn't the same and he could tell that. Sally played with it a lot so at least it hadn't gone to waste.

He asked her one night to describe it. She seemed hesitant but she had and Toby went to go see if he could find one. It was kind of like those stupid collectible Beanie Babies, except it was bigger and had regular stuffing. It was soft, had a jigsaw pattern on it's fur, and had brown button eyes.

Sounded like a normal stuffed animal. So why the hell was it so hard to find one! Toby kicked a trash can over and cussed when the metal bin made too much noise on the silent street. Ever since he and Clocky started dating he never went out without her, unless the Boss told them otherwise. For a tall faceless monster the guy could be pretty fucking awesome. Which is why he'd been helping Toby keep Clockwork busy while he went out and looked for the damn stuffed giraffe.

He was starting to think he'd never find it when his phone buzzed in his pocket

BEN: Dude, Clocky said the toy was old right?

Toby: Yeah so what?

BEN: There's a vintage toy shop near you. I'll hack in you find the damn toy.

Toby: THANKS :D

BEN: never use emoticons again

Toby: :(

Toby walked over and watched as the little red light inside the store went out, signaling the security was disabled. He picked the lock, it took him a few tries because of his twitching but hey, he was getting better. Once inside he started looking. He grabbed a few things for Sally and S.E.N and the new ghost girl that Sally found. She didn't talk much and only had the one teddy bear. It wasn't hard to tell how she died, considering there was moss growing on her and she dripped water everywhere.

He looked everywhere but didn't see it and now he was just pissed off and was about to break open the register and steal some cash because, fuck this shit, when he saw it. It was exactly like Clocky told him. So without a delay he grabbed it and ran out of the store. The security flicked back on and Toby was Slender-Walking (or teleporting) back to the house.

He let out a small triumphant noise and went up the stairs two at a time, and yes he fell on his face because again twitching and stairs and running didn't mix. But whatever, he was fucking pumped. This was going to be awesome! He opened the door to his and Clocky's room to find Clocky sitting on the bed sketching something. 

Toby stopped and tried to crane his neck to see what it was when he twitched and there was a loud cracking noise, but Clocky was used to it by now. Before she could say anything though Toby dropped the toy on her lap. For several long minutes Clockwork just stared at it, her fingers gently running over the soft fur, and the button eyes.

Toby started feeling nervous the longer his girlfriend went without speaking and his twitches progressively got worse.  
"L-look, I'm sorry. I-I-I thought that y-y-you'd want it back. Cause you said it, it it, was important so-uh...yeah. S-s-sorry." Clockwork didn't say anything and Toby slowly reached out to take the toy away when she launched herself at him.

He hooked his arms around her waist and stumbled back almost falling over. Clockwork had the toy clutched tightly between them and was trying desperately not to sob into Toby's shoulder.  
"Clocky?"

"I love it. Thank you." Clockwork leaned up and kissed him softly. Toby smiled and squeezed her waist and let her drag him down onto the bed. For a while that's all they did; cuddle and kiss softly while Clockwork sniffled and tried to hide her tears. Eventually she calmed down and shoved her art stuff onto the floor and flicked off the lights except the lamp on the table.

She coaxed Toby out of his clothes with a smirk before settling herself onto his lap, which is when Toby noticed she'd only been wearing her bra and some pajama bottoms.

"How about I show you how much I appreciate this?" She asked and kissed him deeply. Toby pushed her away after a few moments and cupped her cheek, kissing below her clock eye.

"You don't have to thank me, really. I did this cause I love you." She smiled softly put the giraffe on the table next to them and proceeded to kiss Toby again. She nipped his bottom lip and slipped her tongue into his mouth and by the time the kiss was over Toby was out of breath and half hard.

"And I'm doing THIS," she gave Toby's crotch a squeeze, "because I love you"

 

The half done sketch of a little girl holding a stuffed giraffe lay forgotten on he floor.


End file.
